Wiggle House (video)
Wigglehouse 'is the 6th Wiggles video with the current generation that is set to be released on June 11, 2014 in Australia. It premiered in Hoyts Cinemas in Australia on the 1st of June. For more information until Wigglepedia knows a bit more about the video, visit The Wiggles' Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram pages and their website. Official Description from The Wiggles' website Who's in The Wiggles' house? All your favourite friends, Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony, and over twenty songs! Join the fun of 'The Laughing Doctor', taste the delights of 'Pappadum', 'Do the Hawk' with America's Lee Hawkins, 'Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)' with New Zealand's Robert Rakete, and so much more. So open the door to a house full of fun as we raise the roof with "Wiggle House"! Songs #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Hey, Wags! #BRC is the Big Red Car #Do the Hawk (feat. Lee Hawkins) #Lullaby Overture (Instrumental) #Feeling Hungry #Galloping Ballet #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) (feat. Robert Rakate) #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #The Laughing Doctor #Pappadum #Shock the World #Little Sir Echo #Lullaby Overture (Part 2, Instrumental) #Five Little Joeys #Big Red Boat #Talking Cow #There Was A Princess #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #The Boating Song #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats #The Giraffe All songs listed are above are in the video, not in order. Release Dates *'Australia: 2 May on CD & 11 June on DVD *'New Zealand': 2 May on CD & 18 June on DVD *'North America' - early 2015 Promo Pictures Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DressingUp-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in different costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in jester costume DressingUp-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma as ballerina BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" FeelingHungry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" GallopingBallet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" GallopingBallet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony riding on a horse EmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Emma at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard LachyandEmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Lachy and Emma at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles GallopingBallet-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing GallopingBallet-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard GallopingBallet-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Lachy,EmmaandJackTori.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jack Tori Lachy,Emma,JackTori,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Jack, Laila and Teika Lachy,Emma,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Laila and Teika Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pappadum" Pappadum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Pappadum girl Pappadum-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the Pappadum girl ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Gulah LachyandGuccitheGulah.jpg|Lachy and the Gucci the Gulah ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Shock the World" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TalkingCow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Talking Cow" ThereWasaPrincess-HydeParkLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" TheBoatingSong-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword EmmaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Emma at Sydney Harbour TheBoatingSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Boating Song" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture.jpg|Lullaby Overture (Part 3) SimonasOperaSinger.jpg|Simon as opera singer EmmainWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Emma in her room LachyinPurpleArmchair2014.jpg|Lachy sleeping in his Room TheMaleWigglesinWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles AnthonyandLachyin2014.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheGiraffe-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Giraffe" TheGiraffe-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles Trivia *We get to see the Replacement Wiggles' Bedrooms look like Gallery See here Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's